The Green Graveyard
by tardisseeker
Summary: A mysterious word prompts a trip to a graveyard near Rose's home. There, deadly plant like creatures are in the mix with an even more deadly plan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

An infinite amount of room surrounded the two travelers, their cave, and their home. Halls that go forever, rooms with endless possibilities and an outside world of stardust, it was their heaven. Sadly, all good stories have horror and terror, a threat in fact and this story is no exception to that. This one tells the story of men, from one lady's point of view and how far she will go to take them down, to rid planet Earth of their filth.

The lights from up above brightened up every step Rose Tyler took as she walked around the main console area of the TARDIS. Boredom seeped out of her every inch, consuming her all at once. She never liked to be alone, not ever and now that he was busy, the Doctor that is, with his chores somewhere within the many hallways, she never felt so alone.

She huffed and puffed, sighing to herself as she looked around the room. There was always so much to look at, from poles in odd shapes, to glass paneled floors and to the big center piece, the steering wheel of the ship. It was so beautiful, especially the whole grunge thing he had going on. Rose had heard people say that this was his grunge phase, old friends that she had met with their travels.

That was another thing, the people. One of the beauties of the whole experience is the people. There's so many out there, not just on planet Earth but spread out across the universe. We eventually do that, us humans, we expand and explore all the other parts of the solar system. Having a time machine is a great thing to have to experience that.

After walking the circled room many times Rose stopped to look at a screen attached to the center piece of the ship. It flashed and flickered making her eyes brighten in interest. So many words passed by quickly, so fast she had to train her eyes to follow. All of a sudden the words stopped, almost all of them. Just one word was left on the screen now, one word: Vegetation.

The confusion showed upon her face. Vegetation, what did that mean? She thought as she continued to stare at the word, half hoping that something else would happen, maybe something more of a clue. Vegetation meant plants, flowers, trees, marsh, fields, flatlands, grass... Rose went through a list of all the related topics she could think of, she just had one question; what did it all mean? Why was the word 'vegetation' etched upon the TARDIS' screen? She knew only one person who might know but he also might be lost with it.

Rose turned and stepped down into the lower part of the main console area, prepared to run through the many corridors the ship presented, anything to find him. She sped up as the energy ran through her, the excitement, oh, she loved the running and on she went. She ran through the hallways. With each twist and turn she passed doors, all sorts of doors. One might lead to a swimming pool, the next to a huge library filled with stories of wonder and excitement. Endless possibilities are presented within the TARDIS.

As time went on there was no sign of the Timelord. He wasn't walking in the halls and he wasn't in the rooms she had checked. At this rate it would take her years to find him. She slowed to a walk as her breath shortened into small gasps. She was tired now and it was cascading over her, filling her every move, making her slow and vulnerable. So she turned to head back to the main area, the safest place of the ship, to rest, recuperate, and put herself back together. She never made it because there was no need. When she turned she came face to face with him, the man she had been searching for, the Timelord himself. She was shorter than him so she wasn't exactly face to face, more like face to chin to be honest. She let her eyes graze across his face until they reached his eyes. He was looking down at her, smiling his cheeky smile. Rose just stared, slightly annoyed but happy at the same time.

"Where have you been?" She asked him harshly. The smile he had had plastered on his face faded slightly. His face scrunched up into confusion. "What do you mean? I told you, I was busy, told you not to follow me." He replied, seeming as it was obvious, it hadn't been obvious to Rose where he had been. "Really, I had no idea." She said sarcastically. He caught the tone in her voice. "Have I done something wrong?" He asked, slightly worried. He didn't want to upset Rose, his Rose, his best friend, his companion. She continued to stare into his eyes, his soft, warm eyes and she realised that this was silly. Why would she argue with him, she was more concerned with the funny word on the screen. "No, never mind, but there's something I need to show you, Doctor." She smiled up at him, just to reassure him. He smiled back down at her. "Alright, what is it?" He asked.

Rose walked past him back towards the console room and the Doctor followed at her heels. He wondered what it was that she wanted to show him and his curiosity grew with each step he took.

Rose also enjoyed the excitement and the wonder that this was. She loved every second of it, even when it was dangerous, seeing as something as simple as a word popping up on a screen could be just as bad as a Dalek in a space ship threatening the world. It was everything she loved, a step up from her old job back home. Working in a shop seemed so small to her now. This was what she wanted to do with her life, save others.

When they arrived in the console room Rose took off towards the screen that held the word that had left her puzzled. The Doctor followed but went to the other side of the console. He started pressing different buttons and he pulled the occasional lever. He suddenly looked up at Rose who had been staring at him. "The thing you wanted to show me, it wasn't out there was it?" He asked her worried that he had messed things up. Rose smiled at him and shook her head. "No, it's over here." She told him pointing at the screen in front of her. The word was still there, in plain sight. Rose looked at it and she shivered. She felt like it was staring at her. It made her uncomfortable.

The Doctor grinned and walked over to where Rose was standing. He looked at her and he followed her eyes towards the screen. The word was there staring at him: vegetation. "Now what have we here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Both the Doctor and Rose stared at the word with confusion but Rose was also waiting for an explanation to it. She was waiting for her gateway to understanding. She was waiting for her teacher to do his job.

"So do you know what it is?" She asked him greedily, she was hungry for answers. He didn't catch the tone in her voice but he still replied almost automatically; "No." He reached into his pocket and he pulled out a pair of spectacles that he then placed on the bridged part of his nose. They lay there, the magical things. They let him see the world clearer. "But that's not the question though, is it?" He continued, not really talking to Rose but to the air that circled him. "The question is who put it there." He announced. Rose stood next to him considering the question. The Doctor continued as he typed on a keyboard beneath the screen. "The thing is it couldn't have just gotten there. Someone would have to have access to the TARDIS control systems to be able to do that and no one else has that access but me." He told her. Rose could sense the worry in his voice.

"This stuff doesn't happen often does it, Doctor?" She asked him. She felt the need to reach out to him, to comfort him but he was always so enclosed. He would keep his worry in if at all possible.

The Doctor looked up at Rose, meeting her eyes that were searching his own. He didn't have to say a word about it, Rose didn't ask for that. His eyes said it all. They held their glares for a few seconds before the Doctor turned away, rushing to the other side of the console.

"I should be able to track it back, the TARDIS should remember if someone else had tried to use her systems. I just don't know how she feels about that." He told her as he typed madly into the computer, searching hungrily for answers. Rose watched him carefully. She didn't want to miss a thing.

All of a sudden his eyes lit up. Rose noticed and quickly walked towards him. "What, what is it?" She asked him when she reached his side. She studied his face, soon choosing to follow his glaze. She turned her head to where it was at, on the console. A button flashed red next to the computer. Rose never had liked red buttons, they made her scared, and they meant danger.

"Why's it flashing?" She asked him. The Doctor continued to stare at the button, his lips pursed with nervousness. She tried again for his attention. "Doctor?"

He then sprung back to life, his eyes wide and bright as he flew the ship into orbit. Rose stepped back in surprise, landing near the railing that encircled the room. She quickly grabbed hold of it and regained her balance. She watched the Doctor as he did all his magic tricks, the TARDIS being his stage. "Doctor, what does the flashing red button mean?" She asked him with concern all throughout her voice. He stopped to look at her. "What do you think it means?" He asked her. He thought it was obvious, in plain sight. Rose gave him a questioning look. "Really, it's obvious isn't it?" He asked her again. Rose had no idea whatsoever of what the button meant, at least a precise meaning of it. The Doctor, who was still glaring at Rose, let his eyes fall a bit, the sudden reality of it all hitting him hard. "It means danger." He told her.

Rose leaned back a bit when he said that. Of course that was one of the consequences to travel in the TARDIS, it was almost always dangerous. There weren't any small, happy trips. There were always explosions, loud sounds, white noise and screams. She was used to it but the way he had told her straight up that it was dangerous was different. It hit her harder than any of the other things had. Now she had to collect herself, brace herself, ready for battle, ready to fight whatever danger was outside those doors.

"So what do we do?" She asked him. She had regained herself and now was back in the real world. She followed him as he walked around the room, flying the ship through space and time. She saw him pull down a lever quick and fast. "She's traced the signal that the message gave off back to Earth so we're going to follow it there. Then we'll see what happens." He told her. Rose stopped herself, letting him walk ahead a bit. "Wait, it's been traced back to Earth?" She asked him.

The reality of it all was hitting her hard and not even yet did she know what she was up against. It was just blank, white noise, all up for grabs and that scared her very much.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Both Rose and the Doctor held on tight to the console as the TARDIS flew its way down to planet Earth. They were going to Rose's planet, her home and it wasn't exactly the place where she would permit danger. That was why this trip was different.

Rose felt her fingers losing their grasp as the TARDIS heavily tilted to the left. She stretched them as much as she could to stay on, straining them to their limit. The ship then jolted to the right. This threw Rose off. She lost her balance, falling backward with the force.

She hit the floor hard, her head taking most of the fall. She closed her eyes during the impact, hoping it would disappear. Sadly, as she expected, it didn't. "Ow." She mumbled as the pain coursed through her.

She heard footsteps next to her and a cry of her name. It was an echo, far off, years away. Then she felt a body next to hers, warm and present. She felt a hand take hers, grasping it tight. "Rose, are you alright?" The voice asked her.

Suddenly she felt a wash of relief and it was funny. She didn't know why or how but she laughed. She laughed as if her life depended on it. She opened her eyes to see the Doctor crouched down next to her, concern etched across his face. She smiled up at him, beaming in fact. Soon his concern wore off and he too was laughing. "That's it Rose, laugh away the pain." He told her through rounds of laughter.

Soon later the two travelers where standing near the door. They were about to leave the ship and step back onto Earth. Rose was worried still, even after she had laughed away her thoughts. Now she would have to go out.

"We've landed in a graveyard, south of Wales. There aren't many habitants here, though there are a few. We should be free to do whatever we want without bother." The Doctor told her. She nodded her head slightly, just to tell him that she'd heard him.

He reached his arm out in front of her towards the door. He grabbed the handle and then drew his look to her. "Shall we?" He asked her. Rose looked up at him who was staring down at her with his big brown eyes. His eyes were the kind you get lost in without meaning too. She nodded in agreement as she still held the connection. He smiled down at her as he pushed open the door.

The first thing Rose noticed about the graveyard was that it was very plain; there wasn't much to look at. How could a place so dull hold a message so dangerous? She stepped out of the TARDIS after the Doctor who had started walking away from her to look around. The grass was wet, she could tell as soon as she stepped foot on it. It had just rained. She looked up expectantly; maybe there would be a happy sign after the shower. But, there was nothing but clouds covering the sky, making it dark and gloomy.

The graveyard was pretty full of people to Rose's surprise, there were many graves. She just wondered why there weren't any living people to see to them. At the ones near her home there were always people visiting the deceased, it was a weekly ritual. She came to a silent conclusion; she didn't very much like this place.

The Doctor was up ahead walking through the rows of graves studying them carefully. There wasn't anyone else here that was living other then Rose and him so his last choice was the dead. The person that had transmitted the message to the TARDIS must be dead.

He scanned each grave with steady eyes looking for any recent deaths. The TARDIS had taken them to almost exactly the time of transmit ion so it only made sense. But they were all old, really old; there weren't any recent deceased that he could find. Why was that?

"Doctor!" He heard a voice scream from back towards the ship. He turned around quickly, running towards the sound of his name. "Rose!" He yelled back as she came into sight. His hearts fell when he saw her squirming on the wet grass. She was trying to grip it as she was pulled away. Something or someone had her.

He reached her in timely fashion jumping down onto the ground next to her. She looked at him screaming with nerves reaching for his hands. He fumbled for hers as she was continuously pulled away from him. But, he wouldn't just watch her go. He crawled after her, still reaching for her hands.

He looked back, realising that he had no idea what he was up against. No idea what was pulling Rose away from him. Behind her was a grave, just your regular grave, nothing special and yet Rose was moving farther and farther away from him.

"Please, Doctor, help me!" Rose yelled at him. The pain was evident within her voice. The Doctor was breathing heavy as he continued for her hand. Finally Rose stopped squirming so that he could take her hand. "Yes, there you go!" He yelled at her once he had her hand firmly.

He then leaned back, pulling on her arm, trying to pull her out. Rose winced as he pulled; sharp pain went up her arm regularly. The sad thing is that she wouldn't budge. She was still getting pulled down into the grave, where the dead are living.

The Doctor wasn't going to give up on her even though at this point it seemed helpless. Rose was in pain and scared. She didn't want to leave him. She didn't want him to be lonely. And the Doctor didn't want Rose to be taken from him. She brought out the best in him and she wouldn't let her slip away.

All of a sudden as he was leaning back Rose sprung forward towards him. He too fell back hard, landing on the wet grass. Rose was next to him. He quickly turned onto his side, resting on one knee, tending to Rose. He put a hand on her back as he asked her if she was alright. Rose had gone right into the grass, another hard hit today but she was fine. She nodded, letting the Doctor know that she was alright.

The Doctor wondered. She hadn't showed any signs of coming free at all. She had been continuously pulled into the ground, into the grave. How did she get out?

As Rose carefully got up onto her knees the Doctor noticed a shadow slightly falling over her body. Wonder flooded his face.

He looked up to the direction of the shadow and there she was. A girl with short blond hair pulled back in a bun and stunning blue eyes stood over the two of them. The Doctor raised his eyebrows in a questioning look. "Hello?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Doctor was kneeling down next to Rose after someone had attempted kidnapping her. She was breathing heavy and sweat was shining on her forehead. The thing was the Doctor wasn't paying any attention to Rose anymore. There was something far more interesting going on.

"Hello?" He asked the girl who stood above the two travelers, the one who stared down at the pair, barely flinching. She just stared. And she could keep going. Her eyes were a bright blue, as blue as the sky would have been if it hadn't been such a terrible day.

The Doctor watched her, waiting for her to say something. His hand was still resting on Rose's back. He could feel her moving beneath him. She too had clearly noticed the girl up above.

Finally the girl broke into a smile, which soon leads to a laugh. The Doctor and Rose watch her as she takes in rounds of laughter, moving her feet slightly as she let it fill her up.

"Sorry, is something funny?" He asked her. Confusion was etched upon his face. What had he done that had made her laugh? Was she laughing at Rose?

The girl stopped moving around on the grass but her smile was still present. She looked down at the two again. "Her face when she was taken, it was hilarious." She told them, chuckling quietly now. The Doctor raised his eyebrows and then turned to Rose. Rose had done the same thing and now they shared a confused look, hinted with intrigue. The Doctor then turned back to face the girl. She watched the two of them.

He slowly stood up, balancing himself on his own two feet. His hand gently fell across Rose's back, leaving her to her own. Now he was face to face with the girl, who was average height. Not too tall and not too small. Their eyes meet and the Doctor's mouth turned up in a grin. "Now, who might you be?"

The girl, who was still smiling, opened her mouth to speak but she soon closed it, rethinking her words. The Doctor watched her carefully. She was gazing off in the distance, in her own world. "I'm Felicity Barret." She met his eyes again, which were wide with excitement. The Doctor smiled, nodding his head. "Nice to meet you Felicity Barret." He told her.

He then started pacing around the two girls next to him, Rose and Felicity. Rose had stood up and was now across from the strange girl. She watched the Doctor as he walked slowly around them.

"Felicity, tell me, where you the one to take Rose?" He asked the girl. She too had been watching him. Now her face was flooded with confusion. "Who's Rose?" She asked him, more to the air I suppose. Rose, who was across from her, turned to face her. "That's me, thanks for asking." She answered for him sharply. Felicity quickly turned to her, eyes widening. "Oh, no, of course I didn't take her. I saved her life." She told the two of them.

The Doctor stopped walking. He was standing between them now. "That was you?" He asked her clearly surprised. "I thought it had been me." He mumbled right after. Felicity nodded then shook her head sadly. "You couldn't have. No one else knows how." She told him. "What, so there's a certain way? Pull her out, that simple." He said to her. She continued to shake her head, looking at him. "And could you get her out?" She asked. The Doctor raised his eyebrows, giving in. He hadn't had a clue about how to get Rose to safety. He had really thought that she was going to leave and he had been so scared.

"Alright, so I hadn't had a clue on how to get her out. To make sure that doesn't happen again, how about you tell me how?" He asked her quietly. She stared at him, her head racing with her choices. Should she tell him or should she not? Rose spoke up next to them. "What if it happened to you, wouldn't you want us to know how to save you?" She asked, proving a point. "We would all benefit from it."

"Alright, maybe you can help." She had made up her mind. What was happening around here was too dangerous for just her to handle. "There are these things that are growing beneath the ground. They're like plants I suppose. Big and green, sort of like flowers if you were looking for an exact description." She started. The Doctor and Rose listened carefully. "Plant like? Green?" He asked her. Felicity nodded. Rose stepped towards the Doctor, putting a hand on his arm to get his attention. When she had it she asked him a question. "It isn't the Slitheen, is it?" The Doctor shook his head. "No, doesn't match the description." Both of them continued to listen to the girl's story.

"I had just started noticing that people had been disappearing around here. I witnessed one for myself. It was an old man. No one even said a thing about it but at that point I was really worried. I figured that if they're plants, why not kill them. So I use this pesticide stuff from the store down the road. They've got tones of it." She told them reaching into her back pocket for the bottle. When she had it in her hands she held it up in front of the pair to see. The liquid inside was blue and see through, nothing special looking.

The Doctor bent down to have a closer look. He squinted his eyes, squishing up his face in the process. "It's just your basic pesticide, nothing special." He stated. "It's like I said, I just got it down at the store." Felicity told him.

The Doctor stood back up, turning his glaze back to Felicity. "Have you seen anyone around here lately, doing anything out of the ordinary or unusual?" He asked. Felicity's face fell blank as her mind began to race again. She thought back to all the times she had been here, laying flowers for her brother. There had always been the odd person here and there but no one was here regularly, except one.

"Lately, whenever I'm here, there's this women. She's older but not too old and she wears this dress. Its bright red and I've also seen her with an umbrella once or twice." Felicity told the two travelers about the women in the graveyard. The Doctor nodded, his mind searching for answers. "Alright, so she was here often?" He asked, double-checking. She nodded.

The Doctor reached into his jacket pocket looking for his sonic screwdriver. His hands fumbled but finally they landed on the tiny machine. He pulled it out and then with both hands he switched a few of the settings. "I should be able to trace her origins back with the sonic, especially if she's been her often. It's the perfect trap. Never stay too long in one place, Rose." He told them both. Rose took in what he had said. Maybe that was one of the reasons he traveled so much, so that he couldn't be found. Things like this always bothered her.

He started to walk away from the two girls, with his screwdriver in hand. Rose and Felicity both exchanged looks and then they both decided to follow the Timelord. With the Doctor running wild up ahead of them they had a little bit of a chance to talk.

"Thank you for saving me." Rose said smiling to Felicity. Felicity raised her eyebrows and turned to Rose. She smiled back. "Oh, don't worry about it. I've sort of taken up that job around here." She replied. Rose's face was overcome with worry in an instant. "So there are a lot of these events happening? And, what, no one notices?" She asked. The girl shook her head. "I don't know why they're not. It's like the people don't exist at all, they just disappear. Nothing to be said." Felicity told Rose. Rose let her head fall a bit in front of her. All of it, all of this, was making her head hurt with frustration. How could people be so careless? How could everyone not notice when a loved one disappears?

"And this woman, do you know if she's from around here? Had you seen her before the graveyard?" Rose asked slyly. Felicity's eyes widened. "No, I've never seen her before."

"Rose! Felicity! Over here, come quick!" The two girls heard a yell from the other side of the graveyard. It was the Doctor.

Both of them shared a quick look at each other but then they were off, following the sound of their names. "Doctor!" Rose yelled out, panic searing through her voice. Felicity followed behind her but she was slightly slower than the time traveler. Also, she had no idea why in god's name Rose was yelling Doctor. Was the man hurt? Did he need a Doctor? She wasn't going to find one here. There wasn't a hospital in radius.

Finally, the pair reached the Doctor who was standing with his back to them. In front of him there was a lot of wind, leaves from the ground had been picked up and tossed along with dew that had stuck to the grass. Rose approached him from one side and Felicity was on the other. Rose noticed that he was holding the sonic with both hands, pointing it at the storm of wind and fall remains. "I've almost got her! She's so close!" He yelled when he could see the two girls from the corners of his eyes. Felicity stood next to him in silence, watching the storm in front of her. Her mind was full of questions. What was happening right now? What did he mean by tracing her? What was he holding in his hands and why was it creating a storm of wind? And Doctor? Doctor who?

"What do you want us to do, Doctor?" Rose had to yell to make her heard over the noise. The Doctor's face was scrunched up with excitement but also because the wind was hitting him so hard. "Just stay next to me! Don't leave! If you stay near, we'll all be able to go!" He yelled again, not looking at his companion. Rose's expression was one of confusion. "Where are we going?" She asked him but he didn't have any time to answer.

The wind picked up even more, this time pulling back like a bubble floating towards them. And it caught them inside. They were engulfed with the wind and the leaves and the water. Each one of the trio stood their ground, with trouble, to stay planted, not wanting to be taken by the wind.

Soon, Rose couldn't see her hands any more if she lifted them up to her eyes. She couldn't see the Doctor and the girl who had saved her. All she could see was grey, pure solid grey.

Soon that changed once again. Their surroundings had changed completely. Where they landed was not a graveyard, not the TARDIS, not engulfed with a wind storm and it wasn't Rose's home. It was a ship. All around her there was metal, bright red metal. There were also a few gold panels, complimented by the red ones.

Rose looked around her, her eyes wide with interest and quite possibly nerves as well. The Doctor stood next to her and on his other side was Felicity. She didn't turn to look at them, to see if they were alright. Her eyes darted around the room that they stood in. It was bright, unlike the graveyard they were just at. The light blazed down on her, she could feel herself warm up.

As she turned around slowly, taking in the full room, she noticed a shadow. There was some sort of entrance from where the shadow was but it was dark. Rose couldn't see into it. She just saw the figure.

She chose to begin her approach, slowly picking up her foot to start towards the dark corner. When her foot hit the ground on that first step Rose looked down quickly. There wasn't a floor to this ship, there was grass. Her foot had felt soft when she had stepped, unlike walking in any other ship she had been in. Maybe there was a connection between this ship and the graveyard. Maybe that was why the owner of this place was constantly down on Earth.

Rose continued towards it, picking up her pace slightly. The figure in the shadows didn't move, maybe didn't even acknowledge their presence. The closer she got the more nervous she felt. She could feel her heart beating harder and harder, almost out of her chest. But she wasn't like that, she was familiar with this sort of stuff, spaceships and traps, shadows following but not passing by. It was all ritual, for her at least.

She was about a meter away from the corridor were the figure was. The light was casting a shadow over it so she couldn't see even this close up. She had to force her legs forward in fear of what she would see.

When she was stood right next to the figure is when she could finally make it out. She wore a red dress from the Victorian ages and her hair was pulled up on top of her head. In one hand the lady held an umbrella that was tightly pulled shut, as if it was hiding secrets. But what scared Rose the most was the women's face, as cold as the North Pole in the dead of winter and as rigid as rock. She didn't expect the face to move and when it did Rose was taken aback. "Well, look who's found me, Doctor." The lady said with a wide grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The lady in front of Rose finally had a voice, and a cold one at that. Rose watched the women as she came into the light, passing her and walking farther into the room. She turned in fascination. This person took her breath away. Maybe it was just the dress or maybe it was the umbrella that she held in her hands, swinging back and forth. She didn't know what it was but she had caught her eye. She seemed friendly but cold, interesting. She wanted to know who she was.

In the center of the room the Doctor and Felicity had noticed the women from the shadows. Felicity gaped in awe, her mouth wide open. But the Doctor stood firm to the ground, a hard look spread across his face. Rose knew that look. He was frightened.

She walked towards him; Rose did, passing the women. The Doctor didn't look at her though; his eyes were trained on the person that was walking towards him. When Rose reached the Doctor she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before she continued past him to stand with Felicity who still wore a look of confusion. Rose stood carefully next to the girl but she also watched what unfolded in front of her.

"Who are you?" Rose heard him finally speak up. His face had fallen soft and was now calm but intrigued. He was trying hard to be brave, not cower. Something must have come up on the sonic, something he wasn't going to tell Rose or Felicity.

The women smiled at the question, her lip curled up at one end. "Don't you already know, Doctor?" She asked. Her glare had drifted to his pocket, where the sonic was kept. The Doctor took a deep breath with realisation. He still watched her though. He didn't want to let on. "What? Did you really think that I didn't know you were coming? That device set off quite a lot of alarms here." She told him.

Rose's head turned quickly towards the Doctor. She wondered what he was playing at. Why would he bring us here if it was putting us in danger? Next to her Felicity was still in shock but was quickly coming around. She lifted her arm slightly and elbowed Rose. Rose looked at her, bearing a questioning look. "What's going on?" Felicity whispered to her. Rose's eyes softened. The girl was scared, nothing more. She hadn't expected this to happen. It was all a bit too much for her. Rose smiled, nodding, not answering.

"Ok, well why don't you tell the rest of us? I'd love to get this over with." The Doctor told the women. She froze for a second, thinking over how she could announce herself. Her mouth then drew up into a smile once again. "I'm Mercy, Mercy Hartigan." She said loudly. She had noticed the two girls behind the Doctor not paying attention to her. "Who might you two be?" She asked. The Doctor turned around to look at the two of them. Rose was watching him while Felicity had her eyes trained on Mercy. He nodded to Rose, letting her know that secrets weren't worth anything right now. She gulped and looked at the women in front of her. "I'm Rose Tyler." She told her. She nudged Felicity in the stomach. Her head shot up and the words flew out of her mouth. "I'm Felicity."

Mercy smiled. She had them. They couldn't avoid what was going to happen on Earth. They couldn't avoid the invasion. So many people would die in a bloodbath. It was the perfect way to begin her army. They had already offered her the position. She just needed to start it up. A flame with a flamethrower.

"You were taken by them weren't you?" Mercy asked Rose. Rose nodded slowly in agreement. The women then started pacing around the outskirts of the room. Her umbrella was swinging back and forth in her hand. "Well, they're going to take you again," She started. "You all will be and there's no escaping." Felicity shifted her weight back and forth in her legs.

"Why do you need this planet?" The Doctor asked her. He was still stood in front of Rose and Felicity. He followed Mercy around, making a wall between her and his companions. "There are plenty others out there, why here?"

"The planet population is so big here. I get a bigger army here." She answered him. Rose was next to shift in her weight. "An army of what?" She asked. This made Mercy stop in her tracks. Rose realised that the smile just wouldn't fade. She was enjoying this too much. "Oh dear, who other than Cyberman?"

Roses eyes widened in fear and her hands fumbled together, trying to stay calm. Rose knew about the Cyberman. She knew what they were capable of. She knew what they did. Cyberman were humans turned cyborg. They took the human body and upgraded it, give it a metal one. They keep the human brain but it's useless. The emotions are taken away. All you are left with is an emotionless robot, set to kill, multiplying their numbers. They were selfish, uncaring and unmoved. They were unbeatable.

The Doctor didn't look the least bit surprised. He just nodded his head in agreement. Of course it was the Cyberman. What else would it be? He was getting old, too old to do this.

Felicity took a deep breath before she spoke up amongst the room. It was cold and forced. "What's a Cyberman?" She asked Mercy. "A Cyberman is an emotionless robot, a man turned cyborg. They kill, Felicity." The Doctor answered her before Mercy had a chance. She gave him a cold look. This was her game, not his, she was the ringmaster.

Felicity took a moment to think. No one else was saying anything; no one was giving her more information. "Humans kill too, what makes these different?" She asked again.

The Doctor looked at her. She was right. Humans do kill. He then realised that he didn't want her to live this. She was too young; too much of her live was ahead of her. He didn't want to answer her, didn't want her to know.

He too then took a deep breath, forced and cold. "They can't feel it, Felicity. They don't care. They can't feel the life leave a person's body, they don't even see it, and they just kill." He answered her. She took in what he said, the fear growing back up in her stomach again.

"Doctor, your time is ticking. They're coming." Mercy had the attention drawn back to her, including the Doctors. "What does that mean? Do you have the power to activate you? Last time I checked you didn't. You've got nothing here." He told her. He walked over to the far wall where a computer was leaned. He took out his sonic and waved it around for effect. He then pushed a button near the end and the computer flared up and then died. Mercy's eyes widened. She then came running to the panel, clicking buttons and pulling levers, trying to turn it back on.

The Doctor had walked away from the damage back to his companions. He smiled at them and then said "Well, we'll be off now. See you soon." He grabbed Rose's hand in his own and she took Felicity's. The Doctor waved the sonic screwdriver at the floor around them and then once again they were engulfed in a wind storm. The noise was loud, ringing in their ears as they traveled somewhere new and somewhere old.


End file.
